Final Destination 7
Summary Twelve years after the sixth movie, Eric and his friends go to baseball game. Eric has a premonition that the ball will hit the big screen and make a huge fire. Later, they started another curse. During the movie, each person dies. Will they cheat Death? Plot Twelve years after the disaster of the water park, college student, Eric, goes to a baseball game with his girlfriend, Julie. His friends Greg, Matt, and Kate were with him. Jerk, Will was in the back of them. A girl named Melissa was in the front of them. Gamer, Zack, was two seats back. Melissa was bored of the game so she left. Eric then had a premonition that the ball will hit the big screen and make a huge fire. Eric tells his friends to leave but Greg tells him it was joke. Matt didn't care. Kate told Eric that they can leave. When they got up, Will told them to move. Eric told him that the stadium will burn. Will saw many events about it. He nodded and left with them. Then the big screen fell down. Eric told Matt to move faster but a bat hit him on the head. Eric told him to get up. Zack started to run but tripped down the stadium. He was still alive until a piece of the screen striked him. Greg told them to wait but he was sliced in half by a sharp spike. Eric told Matt to wake up. Matt woke up. He started running with everyone behind. Fire bursted towards Kate. Kate screams and falls down to the fire. They entered the stadium's building. Fire bursted through the other entrance. Eric told Will if he was fine. Fire bursted in. A bat went flying towards them but they ducked except Will who got his head falling off. Eric told them to keep moving. Then a baseball player was with them. He told them to go through the exit. The fire burned the baseball player who was on the floor. Eric noticed that he started the disaster. Then the debris of the stadium crashes onto Matt. Julie was near the baseball yard. The big screen then exploded to pieces. Eric tolds her to duck but it was too late. She got stabbed with Eric flying to a truck's door, killing him. Then it got back to him. He tells everyone what is going to happen. Everyone did believe him. When they got out, nothing happened. Greg thought it wad his stupid jokes until fire bursted outside. Eric told them their welcome. Everyone was freaking out. Eric remembered about the baseball player. He went inside. He was on the floor. Eric said to follow him. Then they got out safely. Eric then remembered about the big explosion at the baseball yard. He tells everyone to move to the side. The big pieces went flying to the truck. Later, Eric told Julie that he had these visions. Later, Zack was at a arcade. Some of the kids were done playing with an arcade machine but left their soda cup on it. Zack came to the machine and played. Someone told Zack to see something. Then the soda cup moves and drops on the machine. Zack comes back to the machine. He tries again the game. Then the machine disfunctioned and it exploded with a piece of glass, stabbing Zack on the eye. Eric saw a news report of it. He remembers that Greg is next. He has a vision of a vending machine. He calls Greg. Greg says that he is home. Greg was confused. He had a vision of it but he is at home. The next day, he meets William at a store. William asked him if he was the guy in the accident. Eric said he was. William tells him about all the accidents from the previous movies. William told him he cheated Death. The only way to be saved is new life or saving the person who is next. William gives him a phone number. Later, Eric saw a billboard saying "Kate Carmon, Saves Your Life From Death". He saw the name of Kate's. He goes to her house with Matt. She wasn't home. Matt calls her and he heard her scream. They went to a quiet neighborhood where she is. She was stuck and locked in her car. Matt tells Eric that they can save her before something happens. An unstoppable garbage truck came towards them. Eric tries to get her out but it's no use. He goes to a person's garage and found a wrench. He breaks the car's window and Matt takes her out before the truck crashes to it. Eric says that they saved her. They were saved. The next day, the group went to a office with William. William says that it was their lucky day to live. Everyone was happy. Barry, the baseball player was with them. He says that he will order a pizza for their celebration. When they were talking about other things, Greg was about to trip over a pencil but Eric told him not to move back. Then a man walked by and tripped over the pencil and fell off the building through the window. He crash-landed on the sidewalk. The copymachine moved by itself and almost hit Greg but Eric told him to move. The copy machine flew out and accidentally crashed ontop of the man, killing him. Everyone looked in horror of his death. At his funeral, Eric tells Matt that Death is still after them. William told him if they missed anyone in the list. Eric looked at Greg. He shaked his head. He forgot about him. William tells him who is next. Will left early to a Home Depot. Eric told the group to get Will. Greg didn't care and left. The group went to find Will. They found him in a asile. A guy was on a ladder to put things in boxes. Will told them that he is saved like what they said. Eric told him he isn't saved because of Greg. Will looked at the group. The guy on the ladder suddenly falls off with the boxes with him. Will also got scared of lightbulbs breaking. He then gets drilled in the head by a drill, which was near him. Julie told Eric how did the drill turned on by itself. Eric shook his head. Death is still after them. Later, Greg was at a junkyard. The group found him there. Eric told him why is he here in the middle of the night. Greg told him that he needs stuff in here. Barry tells Greg that he is in danger. Greg then gets mad. He says that he doesn't care that Death is after them. He then pushed Barry. Eric thinks that Death wanted them to be here. He thinks that if they kill Greg, they will be saved because he was the one to be in the list. They weren't in the list because they were taken off by Kate. Will's death wasn't explained. Matt pushes back Greg. Greg finds a knife in the junkyard. He told them to back away. Eric tells Julie to hide. Then a fight started. After Eric pushed Greg to a demolition machine, he then gets Kate with him. Matt tells him to let her go. Greg didn't wanted to. He says he will die but he is taking Kate with him. Eric thinks that Greg is committing suicide. Eric thinks that committing sucide won't work. He throws a piece to the demolition switch. Greg was laughing with Kate crying. Eric whispers to Matt to grab Kate when he pushes Greg. He pushes Greg to the demolition crusher. Matt grabs Kate. Greg trips and lands on the platform of the crusher. He tries to be stupid to pull up the crusher but fails. He gets crushed to his death with blood spurting to Barry, Eric, Matt, and Kate's face. Julie comes out of her hiding spot. All of the friends hugged. They were now saved. They go to milkshake shop. They drank their milkshakes. William saw them again. He says to them that he wanted them to meet Melissa. Melissa was behind him. He says that she was in the stadium. Eric then gets scared. William tells him not to worry. She left four minutes ago before the disaster. She tells everyone what did she miss. The group looked at each other. William asked Eric if he called the phone number. Eric said he didn't. He got out his phone and called. It was Emily from the last movie. Emily congrats him with their survival. Eric thanks her. It zooms out of the shop and shows the sky. It says "The End" with a skull on top. Then the credits roll.